


A Pirate's Booty

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [50]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ethan Lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Percy, Slash, alpha!Ethan, pirate!Ethan, set before The Son of Neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Ethan survived the Titan War, thanks to a bit of magic from his best friend Alabaster. Now he's leading a pack of pirates, the last survivors of the former Titan Army, banished by the gods, living at sea.He never expected to see Percy again. Much less a Percy who didn't even remember him, or anything else...





	A Pirate's Booty

PJatO || Ethercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Pirate's Booty || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Pirate's Booty

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, hurt/comfort, fluff, pirates

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters: Liam O'Riley (Hecate), Robyn Pryde (Hermes), Charlotte 'Lotte' Verne (Hephaestus), Aurora Desrosiers (Hypnos), Sirius O'Rinn (Morpheus), Damian Sturm (Eris)

Summary: When without his memories, Percy is being caught by literal pirates. The crew of the _Princess Andromeda_. Also known as the last survivors of the Titan War. The traitors, banished by the gods. They had made their own, new life on the sea. Until they find an amnesic Percy Jackson.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Pirate's Booty_

"Captain! Captain, alpha, we caught something... Well, you'll want to see for yourself."

Ethan frowned and looked up from where he sat in the captain's cabin behind the large, imposing desk. Robyn Pryde, a beta son of Hermes, stood in the doorway, staring at him intensely. Caught something? The only thing they were supposed to catch were fishes for dinner tonight. A monster, then? It wasn't rare. They occasionally encountered those, but usually the other members of the crew could very well take care of those themselves. Sighing, Ethan got up from his seat.

"What did you catch?", asked Ethan as he followed Robyn.

"You won't believe it", promised Robyn with a mischievous grin.

Sighing, Ethan continued following Robyn. The boy could never give a straight answer. Very frustrating. When they made their way to the main deck, Ethan paused. The rest of the crew was gathered around whatever they had caught. Alabaster immediately turned toward him with wide eyes as he spotted their captain. The son of Hecate was Ethan's second-in-command, the Beta in their little pack, his best friend. The two of them had always worked well together and now they kept their small but good pack safe and in line. They were a great team.

"E...", started Alabaster, just to step aside and point toward _who_ they had caught.

"...Percy Jackson", whispered Ethan in utter disbelief, walking over. "Is he..."

"Unconscious", supplied Aurora, daughter of Hypnos and their local healer.

"What do you want us to _do_ with him?", wanted Robyn to know.

"Bring him to the infirmary. Aurora, I want you to take care of him. Inform me _immediately_ when he wakes up. No one hurts him", ordered Ethan seriously.

Damian and Sirius looked at him skeptically, but he simply ignored them and headed back to his cabin, aware that Alabaster had decided to follow him. Sirius and Damian knew better than to argue their Alpha; and it wasn't even just that. This was about an _injured omega_. No pack with any form of moral would just throw an injured omega out. Alabaster side-eyed Ethan. The two had been close for many years now. Had dated at one point too. And Alabaster had saved his life during the Titan War, had used his magic to rescue Ethan as Ethan had fallen to his supposed death.

"We're not keeping the _Savior of Olympus_ ", warned Alabaster seriously. "It's _his_ fault that we're all now banished! That we're living on a cruiser and can't go to land."

"It's not his fault and you know that", snorted Ethan unimpressed. "It's _our_ fault for the side we chose. Percy did everything to help. He tried to save me. I owe him."

"You _love_ him", grunted Alabaster sternly. "Don't try to deny it. You've been _smitten_ with that omega since the Labyrinth. And if your alpha infatuation with the helpless omega is going to get all of us in danger, I will do far more than just tell you 'I told you so'."

Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Torrington."

/break\

It was two days later that Ethan found himself standing in a half-circle around a bed in the infirmary, with Damian, Sirius and Alabaster at his side. Aurora sat next to the bed, tending to Percy. Percy Jackson was groaning softly as he slowly came to it.

"Hello", greeted Aurora gently. "How are you?"

"My head hurts", mumbled Percy with a frown. "And my... everything. My everything hurts."

"It'll be alright", assured Aurora with a smile.

"Who are you?", asked Percy curiously and tilted his head.

"I'm... Aurora. Aurora Desrosiers", replied Aurora, smile faltering a little. "We met before, in the Hermes Cabin, before you got your... upgrade. It's been a while, I know."

Percy hummed and looked around, spotting the four boys in front of the bed. "And you?"

"Figures that the hero of Olympus doesn't remember the kids of the minor gods", muttered Damian. "I'm Damian Sturm, son of Eris. And this is Sirius O'Rinn, son of Morpheus."

Percy nodded, but he kept staring rather intensely at Alabaster and Ethan. Ethan frowned.

"You... do not know who I am?", asked Ethan very slowly, feeling oddly hurt by that.

"Should... I?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean, it's totally nothing personal. I don't know who _I_ am. So... if I'm supposed to know who you are... does that mean you know who I am?"

Ethan frowned and turned to first look at Aurora and then at Alabaster. Aurora just shrugged and shook her head a little. The healer had done everything she could and if nectar and ambrosia hadn't healed the amnesia, then there was nothing she could do. Alabaster heaved a sigh.

"Damian, stop glowering and go get me Liam. We'll check the savior", muttered Alabaster.

Ethan smirked, just a little smug. Alabaster might have argued with him and might be complaining about Ethan's lack of taste, Alabaster still cared enough about Ethan to take care of Percy. Percy, who was slowly growing more tense and suspicious as no one spoke.

"Aurora, Sirius, you can go", ordered Ethan dismissively before sitting down on the bed.

The couple gave him a look, but in the end they left. Percy looked at Ethan curiously.

"You saved my life before", stated Ethan gently, looking at Percy. "We do know each other."

"Oh. That's... nice", nodded Percy slowly, blinking and sniffing him. "You do smell... safe?"

"My name is Ethan. Ethan Nakamura. I... I do not mean you harm. I _am_ safe", offered Ethan after a moment of staring stunned at Percy for that last comment. "Your name is Percy."

"Yeah, I know that", nodded Percy before pausing. "I mean. It's literally the only thing I know. My name is Percy. That was the only information I woke up with and..."

"And then?", inquired Ethan, scooting a little closer. "What have you been up to?"

Percy seemed reluctant for a long moment before he sighed. "Fighting monsters. I know it sounds absolutely insane, but... but I've been hunted by monsters. That's all I've been doing since I woke up with no memories. I... tried to find myself, to remember, but I just... can't."

"It doesn't sound insane", assured Ethan. "We're demigods. Children of the Greek gods. My friends that just left – Aurora is a daughter of Hypnos, Damian a son of Eris and Sirius a son of Morpheus. Alabaster here is a son of Hecate and he and his brother will check to see what is wrong with you."

"What about you?", asked Percy curiously, tilting his head some.

"I'm the son of Nemesis", answered Ethan. "And you're the son of Poseidon."

"Oh, that's the horse-dude, right?", asked Percy excitedly, grinning a little.

"Yes", chuckled Ethan, eye softening as he looked fondly at the omega.

Yes, Alabaster was right. Ethan was still very much in love with Percy Jackson, even after all these months. He had been smitten with the kind-hearted and strong omega for too long now. The door opened and Alabaster's half-brother Liam entered, looking curious.

"Out you go, captain. Let the warlocks handle this", ordered Alabaster.

Percy frowned at that, searching Ethan's face a bit nervously. "It'll be okay, Percy. You can trust them. They'll check to see what's wrong with you."

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly. "Will you come back?"

Ethan's heart jumped a little at that. He shouldn't. It wasn't too strange that Percy would latch onto him if he had no memories and Ethan might just be the first person to offer him _kindness_. For an omega in that situation, to have an alpha offer him protection and safety, it was only natural for Percy to lean into that and to seek it out. What a strange reversal of how they had first really met, in the labyrinth, with Percy offering Ethan help. He smiled reassuringly at Percy.

"I'll come back as soon as they're done, promise", confirmed Ethan.

/break\

"He was cursed", stated Alabaster as he caught Ethan an hour later.

Ethan was in the kitchen, together with Aurora and Robyn who were on kitchen-duty today. Aurora and Robyn exchanged a curious look at that, but Ethan decided to gather up the tray of food he had been preparing and walk out, motioning for Alabaster to follow him.

"What do you mean 'cursed'?", asked Ethan, aware that Aurora and Robyn were also following.

"Cursed. I mean cursed. What else does that word mean?", huffed Alabaster. "His memories were blocked by a god. Was a bit tricky, but Liam and I are more powerful than the gods give us credit."

"So... he remembers now?", inquired Ethan with a frown.

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up again yet", stated Alabaster with a shrug.

Ethan glared a little as Damian and Sirius tagged along on the way. He understood why the pack was curious about it. This was Percy Jackson, after all. Not just any rogue omega – which in itself would already be incredibly interesting considering how dull their lives have been lately – but it was Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, featuring amnesia. Sighing, Ethan waited for Alabaster to open the door. Inside were Liam and Percy, the latter barely coming to it.

"...That was a trip", muttered Percy and clutched his head. "Ouch. What..."

"A god blocked your memory", offered Liam. "How does it look up there now?"

Percy paused for a moment and looked around. "Liam, Alabaster, Damian, Sirius, Aurora, Robyn... Ethan. I... remember you guys, from the Hermes Cabin. When I first... stayed there. You disappeared, during the war. Because you all..."

"Sided with Luke, yes", confirmed Robyn, uncomfortable at the mention of his older brother.

"What am I doing here?", asked Percy wearily, curling in on himself a little in defense.

"We caught you instead of fish", shrugged Damian. "The better question is: Who stole your memories and why were you drifting around in the ocean?"

"What... What day is it?", asked Percy exhausted.

"February fifth. 2010", supplied Ethan, watching Percy with an intense eye.

"Okay. So. The last thing I remember was... it was... December, the... fourteenth? Annabeth and I were Christmas shopping together. And then, nothing", sighed Percy. "Then I woke up in the streets, without... memories. With nothing but my name. I was in the water... because I followed the voices. The fishes. I know that _now_ , but then... I just... I didn't remember I was a demigod. I didn't remember anything. I freaked out because of the monsters and voices. Why did you guys... help me? I mean. You must... hate me. And where are we? What is this place?"

Ethan sighed. "The Princess Andromeda. You and Beckendorf blew part of it up. We... after the war, we fixed it up again. We had to flee, those of us who survived the war, we were banished by the gods. This was the safest place we could... think of."

"We helped you because we're not going to let an omega drown", added Sirius, arms crossed over his chest. "Our Alpha – our captain – Ethan wouldn't stand for that."

The next moment, Ethan was suddenly being hugged by Percy. Percy smelt like the ocean and like strawberries and he felt very warm and firm, all pressed against Ethan like this. It was like the omega had been designed to fit into Ethan's arms and his scent was just mouth-watering.

"You're alive", muttered Percy. "I saw you fall. I know you changed your mind. I thought... you... I thought you died. I burned a flag for you. I'm glad you're alive, Ethan."

Blinking surprised, Ethan wrapped his arms around Percy. Percy had burned a flag for him?

"I'm alive. Alabaster saved me with his magic", confirmed Ethan softly. "And... I owe you. So I decided that we should save you. Now that you remember again, we can... bring you as close to Camp Half-Blood as possible so you can get home."

"He's definitely going to stay the night", protested Aurora with the fierce, protective glare of an omega putting her foot down. "He was hurt and he just got uncursed."

Sirius hummed soothingly and wrapped an arm around his mate to calm her, while Ethan nodded. "Of course. You are more than welcome to stay as long as your injuries need to fully heal."

"Thank you", smiled Percy faintly, looking up at Ethan.

"You're welcome", replied Ethan with a smile of his own.

/break\

Percy was laying awake in the infirmary, curled together in a tight little ball. All of his past had been coming rushing at him for the past five hours. Bits and pieces, scenes and images, emotions. It was very overwhelming and he was very glad that he got to stay on the ship until it all settled.

"Hey, how are you?", asked Aurora gently as she entered the infirmary.

She smelt like roses. Calming like omega. Percy tilted his head and looked at her curiously. She was pretty, with pale brown hair and soft, gentle eyes, very lithe in statue. Smiling at him, she approached and sat down next to the bed. The smile crumbled into concern when she noticed that he had barely touched the tray of food that Ethan had brought along earlier.

"Head hurts", whispered Percy softly. "All the memories. It... It's _paralyzing_. I... Thank you, for insisting that I should stray. I'd have collapsed as soon as I was off the ship probably."

Aurora nodded, the smile returning to her lips. "Of course. I may not be a daughter of Apollo, but I'm still a healer. I'm not going to let one of my patients go before they're fully healed up."

"What... is this place _really_?", wondered Percy, looking at her.

"As Ethan said. It's our home", replied Aurora. "We... We're not many. We were all we could save after the war. The gods abandoned us, our own parents forced to turn their backs on us. We returned to the ship, because we didn't know where else to go. We repaired it and now..."

"Now...?", echoed Percy intrigued.

"Now we're pirates", chuckled Aurora, eyes sparkling. "After all, we have to somehow find food and supplies without actually having money to buy anything."

"...Pirates?", asked Percy with sparkling eyes, sitting up."

"...You haven't changed much", whispered Aurora fondly. "Somehow, I thought you would become arrogant, being the Savior of Olympus, but... you're still... you."

"Why would being forced to save the world turn me into an arrogant ass...?", asked Percy confused.

All Aurora could do was shake her head. "You should rest some, Percy. You've been through a lot."

Percy hummed in agreement. She didn't know the half of it. Curling together more, he watched her go. He felt on edge. Isolated, without anyone from his pack, in a foreign territory. He knew this pack, but the last time they had met, they had stood on opposing sides of a war.

"What have you been up to in the past months?", asked Alabaster as he sneaked into the room.

Percy frowned at the witch-boy. Alabaster looked stern. He was a beta, but not just _a_ beta, he was _the_ Beta. The pack's Beta. The Alpha's right-hand. Percy remembered Alabaster and Ethan being close. He remembered first seeing them years ago, when he had first come to Camp Half-Blood.

"Why do you ask?", wanted Percy to know, watching Alabaster wearily.

"Our Alpha wants to keep you safe. I still think you're the enemy", replied Alabaster casually. "Why would the gods block the memories of their golden boy? Where are the goat-boy and the brains-girl? They were always wherever you were. You said your memories were stolen in December. That makes no sense. It's _February_. How have your little friends, your _pack_ and the gods, not found you yet? It all doesn't add up, so I want some answered."

"I... I don't know who stole my memories, or why", growled Percy, baring his fangs. "I spent the past two months living on the streets, living off whatever I could... scavenge. Fending off monsters and... creepy alphas who thought an unmated lonely omega was free for grabs. The only reason I somehow survived so far was probably the Curse of Achilles, which I didn't even remember, so I thought I was some kind of superhero or something."

Alabaster glared at Percy, like he was trying to see if Percy had been telling the truth.

"We'll bring you back to your little friends as soon as possible", muttered Alabaster and left.

Percy sighed, hugging the pillow close. All the questions Alabaster asked, Percy was wondering those things too. Where were Annabeth and Grover? How haven't they found him yet...?

/break\

Percy didn't even fully make it into camp. He had thought that oh, there must be frantic Annabeth and Grover and everyone at camp, desperately looking for him. But from the shadows of the trees, Percy could see Annabeth laughing and talking to some native American girl Percy had never seen, an impish Latino with them, cracking jokes or something. It gave Percy pause. Just long enough to be tackled to the ground by an angry son of Hades.

"Nico", whispered Percy stunned. "What...?"

"Percy! What are you doing _here_?", asked Nico, glaring suspiciously.

"I... I... lost my memories? And I Was on the streets? But then Ethan found me and helped me. He's the captain of the Princess Andromeda now. The... The ones who had turned on the gods had been banished. They used magic to restore my memories, so... I came here", replied Percy very confused.

"You're not supposed to be here", grunted Nico irritated, still holding Percy.

"Nico. You're confusing me. Explain yourself", sighed Percy frustrated.

"Hera stole your memories. Hera stole _you_ ", stated Nico and took a deep breath. "She did the same to the leader of the Roman camp – let's not get into that now. There's another camp and their leader was abducted and memory-wiped too. He showed up here, three days after you disappeared, together with Leo and Piper. The two with Annabeth over there. Hera gave them fake memories of each other, the three took camp by storm. They decided that they'd build this ridiculous flying ship and then go to the other camp to collect you there, assuming you'd be there."

"But I wasn't", pointed Percy out with a frown. "I was alone. On the streets. With no fake memories or... or helpful friends at my side. A—And... And you can shadow-travel! And they have Mrs. O'Leary. They could have gone there and should have noticed I wasn't there! Why... Why doesn't Annabeth look worried that I wasn't where they assumed me to be."

The smile on Nico's lips was sardonic. "They didn't think of that. They just follow the gods' plans like well-trained dogs. _Again_. I checked. I saw you weren't there. I kept looking. Grover and Thalia and Tyson too. We're still looking. Annabeth is too preoccupied with her new bestie Piper. Everyone at camp seems so busy fawning over Jason, Leo and Piper..."

Nico gritted his teeth and he looked just so incredibly angry. Percy hugged him, on instinct. Omegas tried to calm alphas from their own pack – and he did consider Nico pack.

"I don't... I don't want to fight another war", muttered Percy frustrated, resting his forehead against Nico's shoulder. "So the gods hid from us that there's another camp? Another... Another camp we could have worked with? Silena and Beckendorf and... and everybody else, they didn't have to die? If we had worked together? But... But now the gods think it's okay to mix us? But I'm _still_ drawing the short end of the stick? Still? After saving Olympus? That's... That's not fair."

"I... I know it's not", whispered Nico, awkwardly patting Percy's head. "Go back."

"Where to?", asked Percy confused, looking up.

"Go home, see your mom. Think... about what you want", offered Nico. "If they didn't even give you that much... the... fake memories and safety... You deserve to be safe."

Percy stared at him, blinking slowly. He turned to look back at camp, at the carefree laughter. What Nico had said hit home too hard. The gods made plans, used them as paws, _again_ , and no one did anything. They just ate it up. Instead of protesting, of... of having their own thoughts. Going to those supposed allies to fight _together_. They... They now... built a flying ship? So they could keep the time-table of the gods? Seriously? After everything? After the Titan War? After all they had done? They hadn't even deserved the benefit of the truth. They weren't treated with _respect_. Told that there was another camp, told to work together. No, instead Percy had been plucked out of his life, lost months of it to Hera's schemes and then was also treated like _shit_ , compared to the new kid? Percy might feel different about this if he too had just been transported to a nice, welcoming camp, been giving a set of nice fake friends to work with, instead of running aimlessly around the streets without memories or help. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"I... I need to... to sort my thoughts", whispered Percy and took a step back. "Can... Can you bring me home to my mom, please? I need to see my mom."

"Of course", nodded Nico. "Take your time and think about what's best _for you_."

/break\

Percy did that. Percy listened to Nico and took some time to sort his thoughts and anger. He curled together with his mom, assuring her that he was alright. He contacted Grover and Tyson via IM so they wouldn't continue searching for him. He met with them, at his mom's, talking about things. About the Romans. About the past war and the apparently upcoming war.

They all agreed in the end. Percy had done enough. Had suffered enough. And the audacity of Hera stealing him like that instead of giving a quest and then just abandoning him all alone. Leaving a defenseless omega all alone, after he had saved them all countless times by now.

Percy kept thinking about Ethan, about the ship. About the traitors who had chosen Luke. Not Kronos, but Luke. They had chosen the boy who had protested the loudest that the gods were treating the demigods wrong. Percy felt very wronged these days. He was bitter, angry. The gods did not deserve his help. He wanted to be save, to be away from the gods and their stupid wars. The wars the demigods had to fight _for nothing_ , not even earning respect for it.

"Ethan offered me to stay as long as I need...", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I mean. Probably meant until I'm physically better, but... but I wonder if I could..."

"Then go and stay with them", said Nico, voice soft.

The two of them were perched up on the fire-escape outside of Percy's room. "But..."

"You take Mrs. O'Leary with you, you can shadow-travel and visit your mother as much as you want. You can come back to camp and tell the others once you're ready", offered Nico.

"When did you become so wise?", teased Percy with a lopsided grin. "And so mature?"

"Presenting did that", shrugged Nico thoughtfully. "And... being a big brother."

"...What?", whispered Percy stunned, staring doe-eyed.

"I have a Roman half-sister", whispered Nico. "She's a year younger than me. Her name is Hazel. I... I brought her back from the dead. Yeah, the... the Doors of Death are wide open right now and no one seems to care to close them, so I brought her back. Because I couldn't find Bianca, but I found her and... I wanted to give her a second chance."

"And... she's with the Romans now?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Right now, yes", drawled Nico, a matching frown on his face. "But... I don't trust them. One of their leaders, Reyna, seems fair and competent. But there's the augur, who's... not to be trusted. And most Romans shun her for being a daughter of Pluto. It's not safe, especially if a war is coming. I... Percy, I can't lose another sister to one of the gods' wars."

"Come with me?", offered Percy, tilting his head to look at Nico.

"...W... What?", asked Nico softly, eyes large.

"If your sister isn't safe. And you... you never liked camp, you never _stayed_ at camp", shrugged Percy. "Take your sister, come with me to Ethan's pack."

Nico bit his lips, staring at Percy curiously, before he nodded reluctantly.

/break\

"You're pining. It's disgusting and annoying. Stop it", grunted Alabaster, poking Ethan.

Ethan rolled his eye and tried to ignore his Beta. He tried to focus on the plans at hand. They were trying to plan a heist right now. Well, raid. Honestly, Ethan was still a little unsure on the vocabulary for being demigod pirates. How had this become his life...?

"Put the work down. It's time for dinner", ordered Liam pointedly.

Ethan heaved a sigh but obeyed. After all, Liam and Aurora had made dinner, so they should all eat together, as a pack. It was important to him as the Alpha, for their pack to bond. Even Lotte was here – she usually hid away with the machines or behind the wheel. Their mechanic and pilot. The daughter of Hephaestus had always been more inclined to metal than humans, which wasn't rare.

"I am _starving_ ", declared Robyn greedily as they started to put down the food.

"You... got room for three more?"

Damian and Sirius reacted as one, with their weapons ready. Ethan just stared. His reactions were better usually, but the scent of ocean and strawberries had penetrated his senses before the voice had come, so there was no reason for him to expect danger. Percy Jackson was not danger. But Percy wasn't alone. With him was the mighty beast that had belonged to Daedalus, as well as Nico di Angelo and a girl Ethan had never seen. The girl was standing half behind Nico.

"Back already, huh?", asked Alabaster unimpressed, sprawling out on his chair.

"Stand down", ordered Ethan irritated when he saw Sirius and Damian still with their weapons out.

They obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Percy offered them a grin and tilted his head. He smelt wonderful. He looked wonderful. Clean clothes, fresh hair-cut, apparently having slept, something he hadn't done in a while when being on the run. Ethan tilted his head as he watched Percy.

"What are you doing here?", inquired Ethan, less hostile than his Beta.

"Wondered if you had... need for more crew? More... pack?", asked Percy unsure.

"Who are your friends?", asked Robyn suspiciously.

"Nico, son of Hades, Hazel, daughter of Pluto", offered Percy, motioning at them.

"A Roman?", hummed Damian intrigued. "Didn't think they'd mingle you guys."

"You... know about the Romans?", asked Nico surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, we fought against the gods. The Titans didn't keep their army separated", grunted Sirius with a shrug. "Wouldn't have made much sense. And learning what the gods were keeping from us, it didn't exactly... make us trust them any more."

"So, you now know about the Romans and are fed up with the lies?", guessed Liam.

"Well, partially", shrugged Percy and casually sat down opposite Ethan. "Turns out Hera blocked my memories and kidnapped me. Did the same to the Roman leader. Only that she gave the Roman leader fake memories of a best friend and a girlfriend, sat a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite at his side and literally put them on a bus with a satyr to bring them to Camp Half-Blood, three days after I was kidnapped. Me? She just threw me out like _trash_. No fake memories, no help, no idea how to get to the Romans. And my friends, they're... expecting me to be with the Romans, but no one really cares to rush anything. Instead of... of just going over there and saving me, who I was supposedly there, instead of prioritizing... me... they're building a war ship. So they can, when it's done in like two or three months, fly over to the Romans. That's their solid plan of making an alliance. Flying over there in a war-ship, instead of... of visiting me and... saving me. So, yeah, if I'm that easily replaced by Jason Grace and if I don't even matter enough to the gods to treat me with the same level of respect as they do for Jason Grace, well, _fuck them_."

There was a stretch of silence and Percy waited in anticipation. Then, the others started laughing, one by one. Like they had just been told a hilarious joke. Which, granted, Percy could see. Him, the savior of Olympus, who had fought them after they had said fuck you to the gods, now saying the exact same thing and asking them to stay with them.

"What about those two?", asked Alabaster curiously.

"We can speak for ourselves", grunted Nico irritated, glaring at the beta. "I was never part of Camp Half-Blood. The only reason I stayed around had always been Percy. Where Percy goes, I go."

"And... I'm...", started Hazel, carefully looking at Nico and waiting for her brother to nod. "I'm dead. Or, well, I was dead. Nico brought me back from the dead. And... once they find out we broke the rules, they... will send me back. I—I can't go back. And the Romans, they... don't quite like us children of the underworld. Since Jason disappeared, they've been even more suspicious of Nico and me, because we were the newest guys to... to be around."

Hazel startled when Liam and Alabaster got up to circle her curiously, sniffing her. Nico growled in warning, all the big alpha brother, protective of Hazel. But the beta and the omega ignored him.

"Why are you guys sniffing her?", asked Percy a bit amused.

"She smells like magic", replied Alabaster with a shrug. "That's... curious."

"I...", started Hazel unsure, looking at them. "I'm... cursed."

"Another one", sighed Alabaster. "Okay. Fine. We can take care of that."

"You... can?", asked Hazel surprised, blinking slowly.

"Children of Hecate", grinned Liam, motioning at himself and Alabaster.

"So, does that mean we keep them?", asked Lotte casually.

"Really? Just like that? The Savior of Olympus?", asked Damian seriously.

Ethan looked at Percy, long and hard, getting lost in those sea-green eyes. Honest and hurt. Vulnerable and pleading. Percy had been through hell and yet the gods kept hurting him. The gods _kept hurting Ethan's omega_. Percy was inherently good and he was precious. He deserved to be cherished. The gods should treat him like the savior he was and not like a puppet.

" _Yes_ ", declared Ethan, not looking away from Percy. "We keep them, as long as they wish to stay."

/break\

Hazel quickly made friends with Alabaster and Liam. After they lifted her curse, they started to teach her the art of magic and manipulating the Mist. Percy too really liked Liam, though that was also instincts – Percy, Liam and Aurora were the only omegas in their small pack. The three omegas did a lot of omega-cuddling and became friends pretty fast too. Percy also got along with Robyn a lot, the two playing pranks on the others. Nico seemed particularly inclined toward Damian and Sirius, the three alphas having their little grumpy moments and all. What was curious and great source-material for teasing, was all the flirting going on between Nico and Alabaster.

Over the past months of living with the pack, Nico and Alabaster had been flirting a lot. Bantering. It took some coaxing for Percy to get it out of Nico, but Nico was gay. Nico had been in love with Percy for a while, but when he presented as an alpha, Nico realized he didn't really want an omega. Still, Percy was very much his type – and in the snarky, sassy, green-eyed brunette son of Hecate, Nico found someone who was. Percy was happy for him, glad that Nico had managed to move on from him and that they could still be friends. He now heavily encouraged Nico and Alabaster.

"Look at the loot, captain", declared Percy with a broad grin.

He walked over to the large desk behind which Ethan was sitting and emptied the treasure they had gotten. He had been on a mission with Damian, Nico and Robyn – and they had earned a pretty good amount of money and valuables. The pirate life was a fun life for Percy.

"You really took to being a pirate", teased Ethan fondly. "You did good."

Percy visibly preened at the praise. Something Ethan had figured out pretty fast. The omega lived to help, to be useful. And being complimented and praised for doing good, for helping – which was really the minimum – did wonders for Percy. Ethan was more than happy to do so; Percy deserved all the praise in the world. The omega got comfortable on top of Ethan's desk.

"So. Al and Nico", drawled Percy with a teasing grin.

"Ah, I'm not the only one who noticed", sighed Ethan and shook his head.

"Well, I mean, everyone noticed", laughed Percy with a shrug. "Rob's taking bets. Lotte voted to just lock them into a room together until they stop dancing around each other. Liam and Hazel are the worst, they love that their big brothers are flirting, making gagging noises and singing 'Ally and Nico sitting in a tree' and such. Really, really childish. Nico loves it."

"...He loves it?", asked Ethan dubiously, leaning back in his chair.

Mrs. O'Leary whined at that. She took to mainly staying in Ethan's office, because it was large. And because she was a guard, guard to the pack, so she decided to protect the Alpha. Smiling, Ethan reached down to start caressing her fur. He had grown surprisingly fond of his guard-dog.

"Yeah. I mean, Nico... lost his big sister to the war", whispered Percy, voice dropping some. "He never got the chance to be the teasing younger sibling and... now he loves that he at least has the chance to be the big sibling. He loves that here, in this pack, he has a chance to live with his sister, not separate from her as the Greeks and Romans kept us."

"Mh. Nico really seems to enjoy this life here", agreed Ethan softly. "After everything I know from him, he has never really been the social type. But he seems comfortable in our pack."

"He does", agreed Percy. "So does Hazel. I think it does her good to be with this... bunch of misfits. Not meant as an insult. But to Romans and Greeks, it's the children of the underworld who are outcasts. Here, among children of Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Hypnos, Morpheus... she fits right in."

"She does", confirmed Ethan. "And it does her and her magical abilities good to be trained by Liam and Alabaster. Both, Hazel and Nico, they... found their place in this pack. I hope so did you."

"No", hummed Percy and shook his head a little.

"No?", echoed Ethan stiffly, sitting up straighter and staring at Percy. "Why not? What..."

"Relax, E", laughed Percy and shook his head. "It's cute you worry so much, but..." Percy paused for a moment and leaned back more comfortably. "I like cooking with Liam. I like helping Aurora in the infirmary. I like going fishing with Sirius. I like going stealing with Robyn. I love steering the ship with Lotte and pulling an all-nighter. I like teasing Alabaster and Nico. I like the omega-cuddles with Liam and Aurora. I like getting to know everyone."

"I don't understand", admitted Ethan confused.

"Everyone has their tasks. Their specific place in the pack", elaborated Percy. "I... don't have my specific place. I'm kind of... all over the place. Helping with everything. And... I know _that_ can be a place in the pack too, but... I don't know if _that_ is actually _my_ place in the pack."

"What are you talking about, Percy?", asked Ethan, more confused and slightly impatient.

Percy rolled his eyes at the fact that Ethan hadn't caught on. "I've kind of taken over the role of the pack Omega. And... I like it. But... traditionally speaking, the pack Omega is the mate of the pack Alpha. So... I was wondering if... do you plan on _ever_ courting me, or will Alabaster and Nico be happily mated by the time you finally work up the courage to ask me out?"

Ethan stared and Percy, blinking slowly. With a sly grin did Percy slip down from the desk and right into Ethan's lap, straddling it. Ethan made a small sound, like his brain was dying. Unable to compute, Ethan just watched how Percy got comfortable and slowly leaned down.

"I... like you, Ethan", whispered Percy softly. "You took me in when I had nothing. You cared for me. You took in my friends. You gave me a pack. I like living on a ship, it's very nice for a son of Poseidon like me. I like playing pirate with you. I like... being with you. I'd like to be with you more. Spend more time with you. Just you. Like, on dates. Do you want that too, or am I reading the situation completely wrong? Because the way you... let me be pack Omega makes me think that maybe you like me back and that maybe, you want me to be the pack Omega. _Your_ omega."

"I... I... You... want me? _You_ want _me_?", asked Ethan surprised, staring at Percy.

"You're... handsome and strong and intelligent", whispered Percy, very slowly leaning in closer and closer. "You protect our pack well. You care for our pack well. You gave me a home and a pack. You're a wonderful Alpha and you're a wonderful alpha. I wanna know if you could be a wonderful alpha _for me_. I... Do you want to... be with me?"

"There's nothing I'd want more", muttered Ethan, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him closer, until their lips actually touched in a brief kiss.

"Well then, captain", whispered Percy lowly, kissing Ethan's jaw. "You got the... ultimate booty."

Ethan smirked nearly mischievously as he reached his hands down to squeeze Percy's ass. "It indeed is the ultimate booty and I'm a very lucky pirate to call it mine."

"Ahaha", laughed Percy, burying his face in Ethan's necks. "Don't tell me the stupid puns rubbed off on you? Oh gosh, I'm so stupidly in love with you."

"...You... are?", asked Ethan surprised.

"You've shown me nothing but kindness and love. Home and family", whispered Percy, kissing along Ethan's jawline. "You've been helping me. Protecting me. But never patronizing me. You don't treat me like I'm weak for being an omega, but just like I too deserve love and protection."

"You do", murmured Ethan, pulling Percy even closer. "You don't deserve to be a pawn used by the gods. You deserve to be cherished and loved and protected. You deserve a pack that respects you."

"Mh... Do I deserve an alpha who loves me?", whispered Percy teasingly.

"You do. You deserve an alpha who loves you. I... I'm an alpha who loves you", started Ethan.

"And _you_ deserve an omega who loves you. I happen to be an omega who loves you", offered Percy. "So, I was never really good at math, but... that seems like a simple one, right?"

Ethan offered an amused half-smile and leaned up to kiss Percy. "Very simple math."

Percy returned the smile as he sealed Ethan's lips again. He really liked his new life.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you already know I'm a massive idiot who was half-way done with the story and only then noticed I forgot to actually use the ABO-verse. In the oneshot for the ABO-series. :D"
> 
> *clears throat* Aaanyway. As you can see, this was not Polympians. Because it was brought to my attention that if I'd do a couple more this would add up to a whole year. And that's true, if I do three more, it ends exactly one day before the one year anniversary. A whole year of weekly oneshots. I couldn't resist, so yeah.
> 
> Next one is going to be warlock!Alabaster with his familiar!Percy. ;D


End file.
